I Never Needed To
by FanficQueenOfHearts
Summary: When a special young girl is taken in by the team, what doors will she open from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it's been quite some time since I've written. I'm going to try to put stories up more often, so go easy on me. Anyway, I know I said I was going to put up a _New Girl_ fanfic, but I'd much rather put up this story. It's a little different. Hope you all enjoy.**

Everyone at the BAU huddled around the table patiently awaiting JJ's bringing of a new case. Jenifer walked through the door followed by the magnificent technical analyst, Penelope.

"This case is close to home. In Woodbridge, Virginia there have been a series of brutal murders of both women and men. There has even been a child that we believe is this unsub's work." said JJ.

Penelope grimaced as she pulled up photos of two men with scratches all over their bodies and missing right hands. She then pulled up photos of three women and one child with the same done to them.

"There has been no sexual abuse to any of the victims, but the police noticed that this is six victims in five days."said JJ.

"He has a growing temper." said Emily.

"We will be working this case from our own head-quarters," said Hotchner, "Let's drive to Woodbridge and check the most recent murder site."

The team piled into the cars, and drove twenty minutes to the caution-taped outskirts of Woodbridge. JJ went to go fend of the growing number of news-casters, while the others left their cars, and began to asses the scene.

The body was found in an alley behind an old building. Morgan and Emily cautiously walked through the alley way. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it. A hand, a hand under dirty cardboard boxes.

"Hotch, we might have another body." said Morgan.

The five rushed other and removed the boxes,guns in hand, and found a little girl. The girl couldn't have been more than ten, and she was very much alive. Her brown hair was caked in dirt. Her clothes were soaked in blood. They all lowered their weapons and stared at the child before them.

Rossi was the first to speak, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The child only stared at him blankly. The team looked around wondering what to do. Emily reached her hand out to take the child's hand into hers. That's when the girl gave her first response to anything. She snatched her hand away and tried to back away from the five men and women hovering over her. Morgan scooped her up, as the child kicked and thrashed without making a single sound.

The team continued to investigate the scene, while Morgan took the girl over to the ambulance to be checked out. Everytime someone laid a hand on her, she would kick and punch, so the doctors sedated her and took her to the hospital to be checked out. With hair samples, blood samples, and statements from residents of the area in hand, the team left for the BAU.

**BACK AT THE BAU**

"I can't seem to find a connection to any of the victims. They didn't work together, they didn't go to the same places. They all have different features. I'm just not sure." said Reid.

Penelope came in the room to give them more information.

"The hair samples were from the victim, and all the blood found was from the victim including the blood found all over the little girl. She will be here within the next hour or so for questioning accompanied by a social worker." said Penelope.

The team spent the next hour comparing phone records between each victim. Each victim called the same number hours before their deaths.

"Give the number to Penelope." said Hotch.

"Already done" replied Reid.

Through the doors of the BAU walked the little girl with a tall blonde woman.

"My name is Dakotah and I am a social worker for the state of Virginia." said the woman.

Each team member shook hands with Dakotah and they all sat down around the large, round table as the little girl walked aimlessly around the room. Everyone's eyes followed the child as she picked things up and studied them.

Dakotah spoke up, "Her name is Elizabeth. Well, that's what the system named her. When she was a newborn she was found on the doorstep of a church. There was no note. She was just a random baby."

The team focused on the woman, listening to every word she said.

"In her report, it says 'She was a baby that never stopped crying.' and that she basically cried all the time until she turned three. It says when she turned three, they don't know what happened. She never made a sound, so they called me. I've never seen a case as unique as her. I've tried everything to try yo get her to communicate. I don' t think she wants to talk, so I don't understand how she will be questioned. But everyone insisted I come. The state put her back in foster care two months ago. She went missing about a month ago. Her guardians in foster care claimed they had no idea she was missing. I've known her for two years and all I know about her is that she doesn't respond well to touch and she is mute."

At that moment Elizabeth came over and took the pencil and clipboard from Dakotah's hands. She wrote 5558947 on the board and laid it on the middle of the table for everyone to see, walked away, and sat in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest.

"That's my house-phone number." said Reid.

**Okay, if you didn't already catch this, I am getting my idea from another show, but I am making it my own. The show that I got my idea from has to be one of my new favorite shows. When they get a category for it, expect a crap-load of fanfics for it. Um, well I hope you liked the story. I expect it to have three to four chapters. I will try to actually update you guys more often. Again, leave suggestions for shows, books, or movies for me to do, and suggestions on how you want this story to go. Bye. * kisses ***


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up mother-fleckers! You want to know what sucks? When I had no idea where I wanted this story to go, but I knew how I wanted it to end. Oh well, I'll do what I always do and just write what I think of, and keep what I like. Hope you enjoy! I don't own _Criminal Minds_... sadly.**

_At that moment Elizabeth came over and took the pencil and clipboard from Dakotah's hands. She wrote 5558947 on the board and laid it on the middle of the table for everyone to see, walked away, and sat in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest._ "_That's my phone number." said Reid_

The team looked around in confusion.

"How did she do that?" mumbled Rossi.

"I don't know. She does it all the time. Ever since she could hold a pencil she wrote numbers." said Dakotah.

"Its very common for small children to become fascinated with numbers due to the excessive use of them in the world, but that doesn't explain how she could guess my phone number." said Reid.

"I don't think she guessed. She is extremely observant, and if you called another one of your team members and your number appeared on their cell phone, Elizabeth would've commit the number to memory." stated Dakotah.

"So she has an eidetic memory?" said Morgan

"No, but she does have a photographic one." said Dakotah.

"What's the difference?" questioned Emily

"The popular term photographic memory refers to the ability to capture and store an exact replicate of an image in one's brain and perfectly recall the image at a later time point. This differs slightly from eidetic memory. People with eidetic memory are able to reproduce a previously viewed image in their mind, maintaining general physical qualities such as spatial organization, color, and texture. A true eidetic image does not move when one moves their eyes. Thus, an eidetic image is not simply an afterimage, which usually moves and is often different in color from the original image. Eidetic images usually fade away involuntarily after a few minutes, and the image is lost upon blinking. Once an eidetic image has faded away, it can rarely be retrieved" stated Reid.

The team and Dakotah looked around in awe at the young genius.

"Is he always like this?" whispered Dakotah to Emily

"You get used to it." giggled Emily.

"Uhm, So how exactly do you plan to interrogate a mute nine-year-old?" said Dakotah.

"Even though she's mute, when you say things to her she might react to it. We are not exactly sure if it will work, but we might as well give it a shot." said Morgan.

"You need to leave, we will call you when you can come to pick her up. You can't be here while we question her." Hotch said to Dakotah.

Dakotah grabbed all of Elizabeth's things and handed them to Spencer. Dakotah waved to Elizabeth and left. Elizabeth continued to stare at the legs of the table.

All of the team member's left the room ,with the exception of Emily. Emily was the first to try and question Elizabeth. Emily walked slowly behind Elizabeth and sat down behind her.

"Hi sweetheart" Emily said gently.

Elizabeth acknowledged her presence by moving away. Emily stayed close and kept trying.

Emily slid picture after picture in front of her to see if she gave a reaction. Nothing. Nothing until she slid a picture of a man who was recently released from jail. Elizabeth snatched the picture away and before Emily could grab it back, wrote, " 9-1-1" across the face of the man.

Emily took the destroyed photo of Micheal Richards and took it to her team, who were patiently waiting for her to return.

"Is this a good enough reaction for you?" Emily said while holding the photo.

Penelope saw the photo and immediately said, "I'll get him here."

Morgan stood up as it was his turn to see if he could get anything out of Elizabeth. Morgan walked in and sat directly in front of Elizabeth. He sat so she was in a corner so she couldn't move away.

"Elizabeth." Morgan said gently. Elizabeth stared at the floor.

"I hear you like numbers. I do too. I use them everyday, and I wanted to know do you remember any numbers from that night?" said Morgan quietly.

Elizabeth stood up and continued to stand there until Morgan moved from in front of her. She grabbed a marker and a white board and wrote 5552746. Morgan went through his head to try to figure out the number. Morgan looked up and saw Elizabeth sitting under the table.

Morgan grabbed his folder and left to tell his team that he was unsuccessful and to send someone else up. Morgan made his way to the area in which his team was standing.

"Nothing." said Morgan, " But she did write a phone number. 5552746."

"Well, we need to find something, we know it isn't Elizabeth because Penelope just confirmed she's not strong enough to leave those kind of marks on the victims." said JJ

"She's our only hope, our unsubtle is smart. He made sure he left no prints, nothing behind, but he didn't realize that Elizabeth would be a witness." said Rossi.

"I just questioned Micheal Richards. He isn't our guy, we had video proof he was at a court hearing. We need something from her." stated Hotch.

"I guess I''ll run the number and hope we get a hit." said Penelope

At that moment JJ,Emily, Reid, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi's phone rang. All with the same number, 5552746.

Morgan answered his phone and everyone gathered around to listen. All that was heard on the other line was shallow breathing, a gun shot, and then a dial tone.

One more chapter left. Sorry for taking forever to update, I just need to get my creative juices flowing. As always, leave requests for books, TV shows, or movies that you want me to write about. By the way, it makes my day when you review, so if you did that it would be awesome. Have a great day. Bye.


End file.
